


When You Love Someone

by CheyF



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyF/pseuds/CheyF
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of the song of the same name (but not a songfic), the loving ramblings of a character during a single moment in time.





	When You Love Someone

You know that _my heart is going to explode_ feeling? This is it.

I ran along the sands and my legs fell in front of me faster than I knew was possible. Could I save you yet again? I had so many times, and hoped yet again this would not be the last time you tasted sweet breath. See, when you love someone, you'll do anything. I'd breath for you; I'd make your heart beat! I'd watch over you and protect you from everything there is in the universe that may bring harm to you. If it was possible, I'd never let you leave my arms. You'd protest, and I'd love you still.

I could not defend myself, but no harm would come to you. I know the sun and the moon and the stars of this place would look upon us favorably. I've done so many crazy things for our love. I've laid down my heart. I've yelled to the gods. I've done so many things I have yet to be able to explain.

If it was within my ability, I would reach out to the sun, I would destroy the moon even; if only it was to your wishing. It is only something I could be capable of conceiving when I'm in love. That conception has come. To protect you from the harsh elements that are dealt by fate and this life, I'm willing to believe any lie. I'm willing to deny all truths that all others may encompass me with. I would do anything. If my love of you is ever in any doubt, know this. There will be times that you will believe you really can fly, and those are when you'll know. I know you only deceive me in your denial of love. I have fought with your soul over ages peacefully.

Ah, but I see now what is in your eyes. It is hesitation. I continue to run and my body takes me where I do not know. You will find me. It is a sure thing. The earth that crushes beneath me falls as I pass. The cliffs of time have neared me with their edges. I hope you will stop from where you have run from me and come to my arms. I know you are unsure, and your entire being hesitates with all that I am.

I feel it deep inside. A welling of nothing and everything. It is heaven and hell. The sweetest nectar and the most bitter poison. It is what I see in your eyes every time you look at me. The raw element that makes us all what we are. It is something that can alter my mind, and my state, and my mood, but it will never change. It will battle yes, with everything in my will. But this love is so powerful; it could win wars larger than worlds and solar systems. It is the knowing that I want you and need you every moment of existence.

For you the sacrifice of my soul could only be the beginning. I would give you everything and anything possible in reality and in fantasy. It is the truth within my heart that guides me and no fool or foolish thing could stop it. Not once could I think twice or thrice of all that is you and in you, and become of you, and be left behind you. I would worship your footsteps, allowing you could come close enough to me.

No matter what may come, who may come, I can risk everything that has made me to prevent any horrible fate to become you. That is why I trudge these horrible sands and this nightmare here. I have only dreamed of these difficulties, and yet I am here! Come to me in night or day, in death or life, in sleep or wake, in love or hate. Come to me with all of you, your mind and soul, your body and all. I hope you can know this love I have for you. My life has been in your path as everything that has held you safe. It will be one day. It is what happens when you love someone. Come to me. Come and see what I have meant for you all of time.


End file.
